Centrum Społeczności:Oflagowanie bota/archiwum 2016
Żetony Wiki *'Link do wiki:' Żetony Wiki *'Link do strony bota:' RayBot309 prosze o oflagowanie bota - Raybox309 : Nie wystarczy napisać na stronie RayBot309, że to bot danej osoby – przede wszystkim trzeba takie konto zarejestrować ;). — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 21:38, sty 12, 2016 (UTC) Etniczna wikia *'Link do wiki:' Etniczna wikia *'Link do strony bota:' UROMAX BOT Proszę o oflagowanie konta UROMAX BOT. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której, licząc mnie, trójka administratorów + założyciel zgadzają się na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. Uromax (dyskusja) 14:09, sty 27, 2016 (UTC) : Bot oflagowany. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:15, sty 27, 2016 (UTC) Żetony Wiki (2) *'Link do wiki': wikuś *'Link do strony bota': botuś Oflagowany. Star Butterfly kontra siły zła Wiki *'Link do wiki:' link do wiki *'Link do strony bota:' link do bota :Link do dyskusji, z tym, że jedna osoba się wypowiedziała, ale po kilku dniach. ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' :: Bot oflagowany. Powodzenia w podbijaniu świata! ;) — Szynka013 21:07, mar 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Dzięki xd ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' Wiedzminska Wiki *'Link do wiki:' Wiedzminska Wiki *'Link do strony bota:' Botalu Reasons for which I would like to use Botalu are written here: w:c:wiedzmin:Wątek:19540. Thanks on beforehand! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月21日、17:05:25 :Done. Imagine Dragons Wiki *'Link do wiki': Imagine Dragons Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Michał56bot :Na Wiki nie ma żadnych aktywnych edytorów prócz mnie. — [[User:Michał56|''Michał56]] 22:06, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Bot oflagowany. Powodzenia w podbijaniu świata! ;) — Szynka013 09:54, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) Minecraft Fan Fiction Wiki *'Link do wiki': pl.minecraftfanfiction.wikia.com *'Link do strony bota':pl.minecraftfanfiction.wikia.com/user:BagsioBot *Poproszę o dodanie tego bota. Nadam sobie też na tym koncie uprawnienia sysop. : Flagę bota można nadać, jeżeli aktywna na wiki społeczność wyraża na to zgodę. Z tego co widzę, na wiki jest jeszcze Pirr. Zapytaj się na jego tablicy, czy zgadza się na flagę dla Twojego bota. PS: Uprawnień administratora (sysopa) sam sobie nie nadasz, potrzeba do tego biurokraty, czyli w przypadku Minecraft Fan Finction Wiki Pirra. ;) — 'Pio387 ''' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 21:41, maj 28, 2016 (UTC) : DominElektryk i Pirr czyli biurokraci wyrazili zgodę. nie Bagsio (dyskusja) 08:52, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 08:55, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) :Raczej nie nie Bagsio (dyskusja) 14:47, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Raczej tak. — Nana 15:38, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) :::Nie widać nie Bagsio (dyskusja) 17:24, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Przyjacielu... nie chcę psuć Twoich marzeń, ale flaga bota jest tylko plakietką dla konta i ukrywa aktywność bota w „aktywności na wiki”. To, że konto posiada ową flagę, nie oznacza, że zacznie tak po prostu działać i wykonywać jakieś edycje. Ty musisz go odpowiednio przyszykować, a następnie w godny i bezpieczny dla środowiska sposób wydawać mu polecenia. — Szynka013 17:35, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::Tak, trzeba go zrobić. Ta flaga jest już znakiem do robienia bota. nie Bagsio (dyskusja) 19:20, cze 14, 2016 (UTC) Wiedzminska Wiki *'Link do wiki': http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Aktywno%C5%9B%C4%87_na_wiki *'Link do strony bota': http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:WardenXxX_BOT Dodaję link do strony dyskusji, gdzie kilku użytkowników i administracja wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: http://wiedzmin.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:21683 :Oflagowany. Terraria Wiki *'Link do wiki': http://pl.terraria.wikia.com/ *'Link do strony bota': http://pl.terraria.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:LinsziBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta LinsziBot, przejąłem ostatnio Terraria Wiki, po paru miesiącach stażu jako moderator, a teraz jako administrator jest mi potrzebny bot, w celu uporządkowania bardzo dużej ilości rzeczy na wiki. Z góry dziękuje i pozdrawiam. Z poważaniem, Linszi. :Bot oflagowany. Terraria Wiki *'Link do wiki:' Terraria Wiki *'Link do strony bota:' JarvisBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta JarvisBot. Potrzebuję go do usuwania niepotrzebnych kategorii itp. Jestem biurokratą na tym Fandomie i jednym z nielicznych edytorów, więc myślę, że społecznosc zaakceptuje bota tym bardziej, że są już dwa na tej wiki (nieaktywne). Jarvis33 (dyskusja) 16:35, lis 1, 2016 (UTC) :Bot oflagowany.